Wake up to 25
by Golart16
Summary: 11 years old Harry Potter goes to sleep on Christmas eve to wake up the next day 14 years later, finding himself the youngest minister ever, Voldemort's right hand, the most feared death eater, with a past full of mistakes, he'll try his best to fix the reality that turned to be...
1. Prologue

It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had, away from 4 Privet Drive, away from his aunt and uncle, away from his fat cousin Dudley, with Ron at Hogwarts. He knew that everything is okay, even perfect, he knew that nothing could go wrong from here, he can now forget about Flamel and what Fluffy is guarding, he just closed his eyes, all he needed after the festive feast was a well slept night

 **I know, it's short... but it's just the prologue, the next chapter will be longer,br /and also I would like to inform you that this story has only few chapters already written unlike _the Survivor, lost boy, and plan_ that has much more chapters written beforehand, and thus I am open to any ideas, suggestions and stuff of the kind in the reviews... but that also means it will take me longer to update, but don't worry I'll try my best to update as soon as I can...**  
 **Have a good day!**


	2. The Awakening

He woke up, he had his best sleep ever, he didn't open his eyes immediately, he wanted to hold on a little bit more, but five minutes later when he couldn't continue sleeping anymore, he finally woke up, but was shocked to find himself somewhere very different from where he fell asleep

He wasn't in the Gryffindor dormitories, he was in a black room, and instead of his humble comfortable warm bed with the four crimson posters, he was in a bigger bed, it was just as comfortable and warm as his, but it was much bigger and more royal, he looked around him, and was surprised to find a woman with tall blonde hair next to him, she looked much older than him, maybe in her early twenties

He slowly got away from her, and went to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and stopped breathing when he saw what he looked like…

First of all, he was much taller, and also his hair as well was long down to his shoulders, his eyes were still emerald green, and his chin wasn't as soft as it was last night, he had a light beard, and adding to his lightning scar on his forehead there were other little unnoticed scars on his face, as well as more major scars on his chest and back and other parts of his bodies

And then he noticed her in the mirror, the blonde woman in the black night dress


	3. Mrs Potter

He noticed her in the mirror, the blonde woman in the black night dress, her blue eyes were looking at his reflect in the mirror, and he instinctively covered his bare body, and she giggled softly raising her eyebrow, and made her way toward him

"Good morning, Harry" she said, looking straight into his eyes, and getting closer to kiss him, before he ran away to the other side of the bathroom, and she looked at his scared face, and looked at him questioningly "What's wrong?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him, not amused anymore

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her, and breathing harshly, and then he looked around and then the next question jumped to his lip "Where am I?" and then he looked at himself, his grown up body "How old am I?"

"What do you mean by who are you and where am I?" the blonde woman asked, worried "Are you under the imperius charm?" she now raised her wand straight to his chest

"What?" he asked, and looked at her wand tip, raising his hands in defeat and getting further from her

"What was your cousin's name?" she asked, her eyes aimed into his dangerously

"What? Dudley, why?" he said it fast, but slowed down when the woman lowered her wand, and sighed in relief but still looked at him confused

"For a moment I thought that the order of the phoenix members put you under an imperius charm" said the woman

"Who are you?" he asked again, and now carefully

"I'm Astoria, Harry, your wife, Astoria Potter" she said, he was even more afraid of her now

"My wife? I'm married?" he asked, in low voice close to whispering

"Merlin! Harry, what's happening to you?" she asked and raised her eyebrow, and looking at him suspecting "were you hit with an Obliviator in yesterday's battle?" she asked

Harry who didn't know what does that mean answered carefully "Yes"

She sighed, and then she put her finger at his chin "Harry, I'm Astoria, your wife, we married two years ago, remember? This is our house, we live here, you left Hogwarts 9 years ago, after you killed Dumbledore for the dark lord, you're 25 years old now, and you are the minister of magic, do you remember now?" Astoria asked

Harry was astonished, he was scared and surprised and shocked and he didn't know what to do, he worked for Voldemort? And he killed the headmaster? That's wrong, something is wrong, the only thing he thought that he wouldn't want to be discovered

"Oh yes, I remember now" he said and Astoria sighed relieved "I need to go to the ministry, I have a lot to do" he said and turned to left

"But you didn't eat breakfast, honey" she said and hugged him from behind

"I'm not hungry" he said, and entered the bedroom, he wore his robes, and he noticed that he has a tattoo on his left arm, a snake slithering out of a skull mouth

He was leaving the mansion, when his wife stopped him

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm going to the ministry" he said, and realized that he doesn't know where the ministry is, but he'll deal with that later

"How? are you going to use the visitors entrance?" she said, chuckling

"Umm, no" he said, not sure what to do

"Kreacher!" called Astoria, and a loud pop popped from the spot where the house elf appeared bowing to his mistress and master

"Good morning master Harry and mistress Astoria, what does mistress Potter wants Kreacher to do for her?"

"Set up the floo network for Harry" said Astoria, while sitting down on the couch in the sitting room, in front of the fireplace where Kreacher were setting up the network

"Kreacher set up the floo network for Master Harry" he said, bowing very deep that his nose touched the floor

"Thank you, Kreacher" said Harry, but Kreacher almost fell, and Astoria almost choked with the water she was drinking

Harry felt that he shouldn't have thanked the elf, he turned to Astoria who was eying him carefully, and he stood there watching her watching him

"Aren't you going?" Astoria asked

"Yes" he said, and he looked from her to the fireplace, he gulped, and made his way to the fireplace where he stood between green flames, nothing happened, he looked confused at the flames

"You should say your destination out loud" she told him, raising her eyebrow "The minister office" she added

"Oh, right" he flushed embarrassed, said his destination out loud, and five minutes later he was making his way out of the fire place in the minister office, his office


	4. The Minister's Office

He sat in his office, panicking, he doesn't know neither where Ron nor Hermione is, and he was stuck in a future were Voldemort is powerful again, and he is one of his followers.

He started searching in the minister papers, his papers, he may find something helpful, he is supposed to know a lot about magic now, if he was 25, then he entered the magical world 14 years ago, meaning he should know a lot about the magical world, but he still knows nothing

He needs someone to trust, someone that doesn't work for Voldemort, and someone that being with him won't bring any suspicious

Ron's father! Ron once said that he works in the ministry, and he was sure that Ron's father won't work for Voldemort. after all, he always said that Malfoy's father is bad because he worked for Voldemort

He will call for him, yes, he will, but how? He looked around him, not knowing what he's supposed to do

"What are you searching for, minister?" came a sound from behind him, it was a portrait of a stout wizard, a frog looking like wizard

"How can I call umm…" he realized that he doesn't know what Ron's father name is "Mr. Weasley?" he said carefully

"Which one?" asked the portrait

"What are my options?" Harry asked the portrait

"Weasley, Fred, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Weasley, George, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Weasley, Percy, Department of Magical Law Enfrocement. Weasley, Arthur, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." the portrait read from a list he was holding

"Arthur Weasley" Harry answered excitedly, he wanted to know what was going on, the next thing happened was like magic, a piece of paper was ripped from the small papers notebook on the minister's desk, and a quill started scribbling something on the paper on its own, a moment later, the paper was folded to paper airplane, and made the way out of the office

Several minutes later, there were knocking on the door, "Get in!" Harry called


	5. Arthur Weasley

A red head man entered the office, glaring at the minister with a great clear distaste

"You called me, minister" said Mr. Weasley

"That's right" said Harry, "can you please close the door?" he asked politely, and Arthur raised his eyebrows surprised by the polite tone of the minister's voice, he pointed his wand at the door and the door closed by itself

"What is it, Minister?" Arthur asked bitterly

"I need your help" said Harry, looking into the frowning man's eyes

"Excuse me?" Arthur raised his eyebrow, what could Harry Potter, The Dark Lord's right hand, and most loyal death eater want from him?

"I need your help, Mr. Weasley, I don't know what happened to me, something weird happened last night, and you are the only one I can trust" said Harry, looking at Arthur's bemused face

"You aren't under the imperius charm or anything of the kind, are you?" asked Arthur, his face was super confused

"What's that?" asked Harry. Now he knew he can ask this question

"What's that?!" Arthur repeated disbelievingly, and then his face changed from confusion to frown again "Stop playing games, minister" said Arthur and turned to get out

"Wait, Mr. Weasley, please, I'm not playing games, I'm not lying, wait, if there is any way to prove that I'm telling the truth, I'm ready, I will do it, but please… you have to help me" said Harry and got up from his chair

"You are a murderer, Potter, a murderer, you can ask your little Death Eaters to help you" said Arthur Weasley, finally losing his temper, but Harry is not going to give up

"I need to find Ron and Hermione, please, can you help me? where are they?" Harry asked again, he was lost, he didn't know what to do

At the mention of his son's name, Arthur Weasley stopped frozen in his place, his hands formed fists and started shivering

"How dare you say his name?" Arthur said slowly and bitterly "don't you remember? Don't you? You killed him, that night four years ago, you killed my son, and dare to ask me to help you find him? He's dead Potter, and you murdered him" now Arthur Weasley was facing Harry, tears falling, dropping to the floor "and it wasn't enough you killed him, you investigated my whole family and almost killed my daughter, and you still ask me for help"

"R-Ron, dead? Me? what? Wait wait… I killed Ron!? My best friend?" Harry was now shocked, he was talking to himself and not to Mr. Weasley, how could that have happened?

"Stop playing it stupid, if you want help, you'll need to take it from someone other than me" Arthur said and left slapping the door behind him, leaving a destroyed Harry Potter staring at his papers


	6. The Portrait

He killed Ron Weasley, his bestfriend, How? Why? And When? No one's willing to tell him, he looked around to the frog like looking wizard in the portrait

"What should I do?" Harry asked desperately

"I'm just a portrait, nothing more, nothing less" said the portrait calmly

"Do you know someone that can help me?" asked Harry

"It depends on what you want" the portrait said wisely "and who you are"

"What do you mean by who I am?" asked Harry confused

"I mean who you are" the portrait said simply "if you are the Boy Who Lived, or the Dark Lord's right hand, or are you something else?" the wizard in the portrait bent down to look closer at confused Harry

"I am Harry, just Harry" said Harry, shaking his head, the portrait laughed

"Of course you are" said the portrait smiling grandfatherly at Harry "I see that your heart has changed, you are not the same Harry as yesterday"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry even more confused

"Yesterday you were the youngest minister ever, the Dark Lord's right hand, the most loyal and dangerous Death Eater" said the portrait "but now you are different, much younger I can see, and much kinder" the portrait stopped and stared into Harry's eyes "all the answers are in Grimmauld Place, house number 12, you shouldn't tell anyone about this address, is that understood?"

"Grimmauld Place" Harry muttered the name, so he can remember

"You can apparate, can't you?" the portrait asked, Harry shook his head "then you can use the Knight Bus"

"The what?" asked Harry

"All you need to do is to wonder" the wizard said, and walked out of the portrait

"Wait, wonder what? umm Mister" Harry tried to call him but the wizard was gone

Harry looked around him, he exited the door and made his way through the corridor, staring at the floor thinking of the portrait's words _All you need to do is to wonder_ , to wonder what exactly? He kept going until he bumped into someone


	7. Draco Malfoy

"Look where you're walki- uh Minister" said a familiar voice. Harry looked up to see who it is.

"Malfoy!" said Harry with clear animosity.

"Potter," Malfoy replied with the same amount of animosity in his voice. He, too, has grown up. His hair falling perfectly down his back, just like his father. "I was on my way to your office," Malfoy continued, "He sent me to you."

"Who?" asked Harry confused.

"Ugh, Potter, sometimes you can be so stupid" Malfoy said annoyed, and got closer to whisper something in Harry's ear "the Dark Lord" Harry gulped. "He wants you to keep an eye on these people" Malfoy handed him a list of names.

"Me? How?" Harry asked. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How?!" Malfoy repeated, confused "you have a whole ministry under your command." he said, and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, he didn't know why he asked...

"Not any of your business, Potter" Malfoy said, without even turning around, and left.

Harry stood there for few minutes, watching Draco disappear behind the corner. Harry stuffed the list into his pocket, and continued his way.

He was wandering the corridors, with no clue of where he was going. He got lost many times before he made it to the exit hall. He couldn't but notice that almost everyone who passed by him was scared to death. Only few people were friendly and dared to greet him.

He finally managed to make it out of the ministry. Now, he needed to get on the Knight Bus. All he needed was _to wonder_ , and suddenly, a weird looking bus was making its way toward him. The Knight Bus.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. I got few problems with my writing app, I couldn't upload the files, and that's why I needed to rewrite this chapter. In addition to the fact that I'm becoming a busy person lately. However, I'll publish few more chapters now to make up for the last few months (more like half a year...) It will be hard for me to write more chapters in the upcoming few weeks, but I will try my best to not make you wait long.**


	8. The Most Wanted Witch in Britain

It should've been an extremely hot August day, but it was a cold and foggy one instead. Grimmauld Place street was empty, except for a cloaked man walking down the street.

Harry Potter made his way to the house in question. He climbed the stares, and reached the door slowly, opened it, and entered.

"Who's there?" shouted a female voice that sounded familiar. Less than a second later, a woman stood in the opposite side of the corridor, facing Harry. She had a bushy hair, with slightly large front teeth, and a face full of little unnoticed scars. She looked stunned. Shocked to see who paid her a visit. " _Stupefy_ " She raised her wand quickly, directed it at Harry, and shouted. He tried to dodge the curse, but the corridor was too narrow, and he fell stunned on the floor. Under regular circumstances, Hermione Granger wouldn't be able to defeat the great Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's right hand, the youngest minister ever. However, these were not regular circumstances.

Half an hour later, Harry woke up, and found himself tied up to a chair in the kitchen. In front of him was Hermione Granger, reading the Prophet. She put it down immediately once she realized that her guest was awake.

"How did you find out about this place and whom did you tell?" asked Hermione, pointing her wand directly to Harry's face.

"It's the portrait in the minister's office" Harry said, trying to get as far as he could from Hermione's wand tip, "It told me I'll find answers in here. I didn't tell anyone about this place, the portrait told me not to do so."

"What portrait?" asked Hermione, worried. She got up from the chair, and got out of the kitchen. Five minutes later, she reentered the kitchen. "There are no portraits in here, we've removed all of them, except for one that is covered." She pointed her wand at his face again "Don't lie to me! How did you find out about this place?" She asked again, intimidating.

"I swear I'm not lying!" said Harry, looking at Hermione's wand tip scared.

"There's only one way to discover..." Hermione said, and turned to the closets in the kitchen. She was searching for something, and she found it. One of the closets had a vial in it, this vial contained transparent liquid. "Veritaserum."

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes, Potter, two drops of this and you'll tell me everything I want to know" she smirked at him.

"Okay." Harry agreed. Hermione looked surprised. Harry Potter has just agreed to be investigated under Veritaserum, and by her.

She got closer, spilled the vial's content into Harry's mouth. She took few steps back, and Harry swallowed the truth serum.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Harry James Potter" he answered unknowingly. His mouth was out of his control now.

"How did you find out about this place?" she asked the same question she has been asking for the last ten minutes.

"The portrait in the minister's office told me about it, it said I'll find all the answers in here." Harry answered.

"Answers?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes." Harry simply answered.

"Answers for what?" Hermione asked again, her wand still directed toward Harry's face

"Everything" Harry unknowingly said. He needed answers for everything.

"Explain!" She demanded, and her wand got even closer to Harry's face.

"Something very mysterious has happened." Harry started, "Only yesterday I was still eleven years old. It was Christmas eve, I was in Gryffindor dormitories." Harry stopped, and remembered how good was that night, how good was that Christmas, and how he felt like it would last forever.

"Go on!" Hermione demanded, and Harry snapped out of his daydreaming.

"But today," he continued "I woke up somewhere else. I found myself in a weird huge mansion, next to a woman I don't know, and 14 years older."

Hermione lowered her wand slowly. "How old, you said, were you?" she asked.

"I was eleven, I mean, I am eleven! I'm still the same Harry from 14 years ago."

"and, Do you support You-Know-Who?" she asked another question, she was really confused. If Potter wasn't under Veritaserum, she wouldn't have believed him. His claims are unbelievable, but he can't lie under the effect of Veritaserum.

"No, I don't, and I know nothing about how Volde-" he started answering.

"Don't!" Hermione interrupted, "are you crazy? they'll be here in no time!" she said, looking around, as expecting someone, or something, to jump at her from somewhere.

"I know nothing about how You-Know-Who is powerful again, or how the ministry has become under his control" Harry finished his sentence.

Hermione was left speechless. She was too confused, too surprised to say anything. "I believe you" she heard herself saying. "I don't believe I'm saying that, but I believe you Potter"

"Thank you" he said gratefully

"If you weren't under the Veritaserum effect I wouldn't have believed you" she said, turning around, and returning the Veritaserum vial to the open closet behind her.

"But I'm telling the truth, I swe-" Harry started saying.

"I know" she interrupted, she turned around to face Harry again.

They looked each others in the eyes. Harry examining how his friend has grew older, and She is trying to understand the man in front of her.

"Can you answer my questions?" Harry interrupted the silence, but kept eye contact.

"Ask..." Hermione replied.


	9. The Order

"Ask..." She said, but before Harry could open his mouth to ask, there was knocking on the door

"Hermione!" came a distant voice from behind the door in the entrance hall

"Oops, I forgot!" Hermione said and palmed her face

"What?" asked Harry

"The order meeting" said Hermione and opened a door to a cupboard in the kitchen

"Hermione! are you there?" Another voice called Hermione from behind the door in the entrance hall

"Ssshhh somebody will hear us" another voice, which was vaguer, sternly told off the first voice

"What is taking her so long?" the first voice complained

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back as she pushed Harry's chair to the cupboard and closed the door behind him

Suddenly, all the voices out of the cupboard became obscure and vague.

* * *

Hermione opened the front door "Get in" she said and motioned to the others to do so

"What took you so long?" asked a young ginger woman

"It's a long story, Ginny" she said and closed the door after everyone was in "Where are the rest?" asked Hermione counting the people in her head

"They were followed, so they had to change their destination" Neville Longbottom answered, walking down the corridor to the kitchen

"Anyway, there are only two people missing, so we can start" said George who followed Neville to the kitchen

"Yes, I think so" Hermione agreed, and joined the group in the kitchen

"Today, father had to flee the ministry" said Fred calmly

"What?!" Hermione asked shocked

"He lost his temper with dear Potter and called him a murderer" George explained as he took a seat

"Not true!" said Hermione unbelievingly, also taking a seat

"Oh yes he did..." Ginny entered the conversation "I was helping my mother when he burst into the burrow" she started telling the story of what happened in the burrow and what Mr. Weasley told her has happened in the minister's office "Potter called my father today, and he asked for help"

"Help?" interrupted both Neville and Hermione together

"Yes, dad said something about that Potter needs someone to trust or something" Ginny said, trying to recall her father's story

"And then he asked about you and an-a-.." Fred tried to say something but he lost his track, and he stared at the floor

"Ron. He asked about you and Ron" George continued his brother's sentence and told Hermione

"He was also acting really clumsy today in the ministry" Luna said, speaking for the first time since the meeting has started

"How?" asked Neville interested

"Well, his head was full of wrackspurts" Luna said in her dreamy voice, staring at something invisible in the air

"I remember" George suddenly said "I saw him today, wandering the corridors in our department and he seemed lost"

"and I also spotted him leaving through the visitors exit" Fred added, taking his eyes off the ground

Knocking on the door again

"I'll open" said Neville, got up, and got out of the kitchen

"How is your father?" Hermioe asked the Weasley siblings

"We think he's safe in the burrow" Ginny said, "but if Potter is after him it might be even more dangerous than we thought"

"Mom is concerned" George added "she's convinced that they should leave the country"

"Sorry for being late" said Tonks as she made her way to one of the chairs in the kitchen "we were followed by Nott"

"I hope he didn't follow you here" said Hermione questioningly

"No we lost him" Tonks said and sat down

"Potter is missing!" declared the other person entering the kitchen

"What?" all the others except for Tonks and Hermione shouted, surprised

"Yes, I was just asked to inform Astoria that her dear husband is no where to be seen" said Draco Malfoy, on his face a smile of triumph

"I know where he is" declared Hermione, and silence fell on the room, everybody turned to look at Hermione.


	10. Hermione's confession

"What?" they all asked unbelievingly

"I know where he is but," she started saying ambivalently

"What?" Draco urged her softly, got closer and kneeled beside her chair

"I don't know" she said staring down. Staring at nothing specific. Just staring into the air. "It's not him"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked again, one hand holding the back of the chair and the other one holding Hermione's knee

"It's Potter, but he's different" she said, and turned her eyes to meet Draco's

"Where is he?" asked Neville impatiently.

Draco glared at him. Hermione turned her eyes to the cupboards door.

"Oh my God Hermione" George stated disapprovingly

"Let me explain" Hermione asked them apologetically

"I don't believe you let him overhear us" said Ginny offended

"He has been there the whole meeting!" Tonks added outrageously

"No! No! He hasn't heard anything because I put a silencing spell on the door" Hermione hurried to say defensively "just hear me out!" she begged

"LISTEN!" Draco shouted and the room was silenced "I know you're surprised. As a matter of fact, I'm also surprised, just as much as you are."

"Surprised? that's unbelievable! How could she bring him here?" Neville bursted angrily

"Shut up Neville!" Draco snapped at him "Hermione wouldn't do anything to harm the order! I mean why would she?"

"Please, I can explain" said Hermione, imploring

"We should hear her out" Fred said silently, all the heads turned to him

"Okay, we're hearing" said Neville, indignant. Draco glared at him again

"Today..." Hermione started telling them what happened, how Potter came here, how she interrogated him with Veritaserum, what he told her, etc.

"I don't believe a word of what he's saying!" stated Neville frowning

"But he was under Veritaserum" said Hermione

"Hermione, he's his right hand, his most loyal servant, we can't trust him!" Tonks reasoned

"He killed our brother!" George shouted angrily, a single tear coming down his cheek

"I really don't want to believe it" Draco intervened "I hate him! but if Hermione tested him with Veritaserum, I trust her"

"I trust her too" Fred agreed

"Why don't you get him out of the cupboard?" Luna suggested carelessly staring at the roof


	11. Inside the cupboard

He woke up again. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. He looked around in the cupboard, it was dark and he couldn't move. He looked down to find himself tied to the chair.

"Open the fucking door!" He shouted angrily at the door. Nothing.

He searched for his wand. Not there. Shit.

He woke up again. What happened? Did he pass out?

He waited patiently for Hermione to return and get him out of this cupboard. It reminds of that at the Dursley's, the one he had as a room not a long ago, 14 years.

He woke up again. What the hell did just happen? He's still in this fucking cupboard. Astoria must be worried.

He woke up again. Something is wrong.

"Who is there?" Harry yelled at the darkness

He woke up again. Something was getting closer to him out of the darkness. Getting closer and clearer, and he finally could see it.

"You!" He said, bitterly

A chair, a child sitting on it, an 11 years old boy with a messy hair, green eyes and a scar.

"I thought I killed you 14 years ago" Potter shouted maniacally

"No, you didn't" the boy calmly said, staring right back into his eyes "I'm alive, I've always been, inside you"

He woke up again. He is still in the dark cupboard. There's something on his head. He looked up. the Sorting Hat

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused

"So young..." the hat replied

"What?" Harry asked, even more confused

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" the sound came from the darkness, getting closer, Dumbledore made his way out of the darkness

"It wasn't me, professor" Harry hurried to say, defensively, scared

"I know" Dumbledore chuckled "I know my dear boy"

"You know?" Harry asked, surprised

Dumbledore nodded silently

"What's going on professor? I'm lost" Harry said

"War. It is terrible" Dumbledore said, wandering around. Harry followed with his eyes silently "It's a war Harry, a war happening right now right here" Dumbledore got closer and slowly pointed his finger at Harry's forehead, slightly touching his scar.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted.

He woke up again. He's still stuck here. He needs to go to the ministry right now!

The door opened. It's Hermione Granger! The most wanted witch in Great Britain!

He woke up again. It's Hermione.


End file.
